THX: Tex's Big Adventure
''THX: Tex's Big Adventure ''is an action-adventure video game based on the THX's Tex trailers 1-2 seen in many Pixar DVDs when starting the movie developed by THQ Studio Australia and published by THQ for PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube (Developed by Vicarious Visions in the Game Boy Advance). This game is certified with THX. Plot In the beginning of the game, Tex was working on his THX logo before all power went shut down. Tex knew something bad's going to happen. When all of a sudden, an opposite of Tex, named Xet, a villainous dictator appears and takes over Texopolis, home of Tex. Tex sees what is the problem. Xet comes to Tex and tells him, "With my powerful mind, I will destroy your puny planet and take over the entire galaxy and name this planet, Xetopolis!" Tex is worried that Xet's destroying the world. Meanwhile, Tex's friends, Beta a yellow female robot, Zit and Zat, the blue robot twins, Gomo, a big strong orange robot, and Gadget, Tex's dog were relaxing in the beach until Tex arrives, Beta tells Tex what's wrong. Tex holds a picture of Xet taking over the world. His friends were shocked that it's bad news. Beta has a plan. Beta says, "Okay, guys. All we have to do is team up together to stop the evil Xet destroying our town once and for all, but we need some tools powerful enough to stop him. I know, let's ask Tox for help." Tex and the gang come up to Tox, Tex's father and inventor, Beta tells Tox, "Hey, Tox, we need to stop Xet. He's destroying the world, OUR world! Can you make some inventions so we can stop villainy?" Tox says, "Hmm, maybe I should help. Tex, go find me some blueprints I want for making my latest invention, the Gega-Gun. They're five in total." Then Tex is off to find some blueprints. After defeating all the Bad Bots and collecting five blueprints, he faces off the first boss, the Giga Bot. Tex gives the blueprints to Tox, and now the inventing begins. After the Gega-Gun is finished, Tox gives it to Tex and his friends. Tex and his friends now stop Xet, but then escapes. Beta asks Tex, "What shall we do now? We can't lose him this far!" Then Tex has an idea, with his jetpack he can fly through big heights. So now Tex holds on to Beta and the gang with his jetpack and blasts off. After the flying level, Tex and his friends now go to Scraptown, where good robot citizens need help, Tex has to talk to all eight citizens in total so they should protect themselves from the evil Xet. After all the help, Tex and his gang face off the Mecha Bot, the second boss. Tex and his friends travel to another place called Bungletown where there's more eight citizens that need more help. After that, they face off Big Bot, another boss battle. After fighting Big Bot, now go to Texopolis, which is now changed to Xetopolis, the gang aren't very happy about this, Xet created a giant robot called, the Destruct-inator! After the boss, we fight against Xet himself. Now that Xet's defeated, the world is saved, thanks to the big hero himself, Tex! The mayor of Texopolis grants Tex with a shiny gold medal with Tex's face on it. The crowd applause to Tex, the hero of Texopolis. Beta comes to Tex and says, "Congratulations, Tex. You are now our hero! And with Xet gone, the whole world is finally at peace! What do you have to say for yourself?" Suddenly, Tex waves goodbye to Beta, Zit, Zat, Gomo and Gadget. Tex then goes to his factory and pulls the switch to turn on the THX logo. After the THX logo's on, the Deep Note plays in the background. Tex flies to break the fourth wall to say the first word, "Bye, bye!" to the viewers and flies off. "The audience is listening" logo appears at the end. Characters Heroes * Tex - a speechless red robot in a worker suit with an orange button to start his jetpack, and the playable character in the game, in the ending, his first word is, "Bye, bye!". He's voiced by Pixar officer, John Lasseter, the voice of Tex from the THX Tex trailers 1-2. * Beta - a yellow female robot with a orange ponytail and one of Tex's friends, and the playable character of the game. Her catchphrase is, "Holy Jiminy!" She's voiced by Debi Derryberry. * Zit and Zat - two blue robot twins and two Tex's friends. * Gomo - a big strong orange robot and one of Tex's friends, and the playable character of the game, he doesn't talk but makes grunting noises. He's voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Gadget - Tex's blue robo-dog, he is summoned when Tex whistles at Gadget to take out an army of Bad Bots. His barking sounds are voiced by Frank Welker. NPCs * Tox - Tex's green-colored robot dad who works as an inventor. He's voiced by Fred Tataciore. Enemies * Xet - Tex's long-time arch-rival and main villain. He's voiced by Jim Cummings. * Bad Bots - main enemies of the game. Cast * John Lasseter - Tex * Debi Derryberry - Beta * Kevin Michael Richardson - Gomo * Frank Welker - Gadget * Jim Cummings - Xet * Fred Tataciore - Tox * Dee Bradley Baker - Additional Citizen Voice Category:THQ Category:THQ games Category:THX Category:Video Games developed in Australia Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:PS2 Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2003 video games Category:Games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:D3 Publisher Category:Video Games